


I Love You

by LoneWarfstache



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Friendship/Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, cheating?, dark is in a crisis help, please don't be disappointed in me, wilford is having none of it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoneWarfstache/pseuds/LoneWarfstache
Summary: Wilford brings over his boyfriend during a party and Darkiplier falls in love with him.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Jameson, Jameson/Wilford, dapperstache, darkiplier/wilford, darkstache
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The bold is signs for JJ since he can't actually speak.

I am not going to leave this room until this damn party is over. I refuse. I hate it when the septics come to the mansion. They are completely insufferable and rowdy. Even now I can hear them yelling over the music about some small, insignificant thing. I got up from my armchair in the corner of my room, just rubbing my temples out of annoyance. Before there was even a knock on my door I yelled to the person on the other side.

"No, I will not be joining the party!" My tone was sharper than I had meant, however, I wasn't going to apologize. Especially since the person about to knock just opened the door and strutted in. "Go away Wil."

"Oh come now Dark! I just got here!" The cheery man threw his arms to the side with a big, showroom smile. "And besides, we need you downstairs."

"Absolutely not." I turned him down flat. I was not about to deal with anything going on down there. "You can all figure it out by yourselves whatever it is."

"Oh no, there is no problem, dear boy!" Wilford moved next to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, getting a scowl. "But there is someone you simply MUST see!" I pushed his arm off of me and shook my head.

"I will see them when I am dragged to that hell those other egos live in." With a tug of my hands, I adjust my coat. Wilford frowns, his mustache tilting sideways. For a moment I thought I won the argument. Just a moment. Then Wilford PICKS ME UP and CARRIES ME out of my room over his shoulder. In my head, I could hear Celine and Damien trying not to laugh at my frustration.

"Wilford put me down!" He listened to me, unfortunately. He put me down near the top of the stairs. Now a few others noticed I was there and they were cheering, seeming glad that I have decided to join them. I glare at him as I fix my suit. "Fuck you."

"Ah, if only." He joked before starting to walk down the stairs. With a crack of my neck, I start going down the stairs with him. I feel a pair of eyes on me as I descend and I try to find the source. The crowd wasn't too bad although there were still annoying clumps of egos strewn about. Dr. Iplier and Host were in a corner, dangerously close to taking that walls virginity. Chase and Bing were both chugging beer with Jackaboy man, Anti, and Bim Trimmer chanting, Google was staring at Chase with these god awful 'i want you now' look in his eyes. I will be surprised if Chase goes with the other egos when the party is done. Ed Edgar was trying to convince Marvin it would be a good idea to make Silver Shepard think he was a squirrel. King of the squirrels himself was just sitting outside with his subjects. There were numerous other egos, mostly in couples or groups of three. Only a few of the lights were on and made the rooms look dim. The music thumping through the ground unpleasantly rattled my feet. I hate this. I hate all of this... Until I find those eyes. I blink in shock for just a moment. These beautiful blue eyes were just staring at me and it was just hypnotizing. I don't understand why these eyes, clearly belonging to one of the septics, is making me feel strange. I blink quickly and take a deep breath. "Come!" Wilford grabs my arm and drags me through the room. I am seeing these eyes get closer and I'm noticing more with those eyes. Brown hair, brown beard. He has a black mustache that makes me think of a 20s movie. The rest of his attire doesn't help. A black bow tie, a blue vest, a white button-down, black pants, this black hat. I think there is even a monocle in the pocket of his vest. He looks just so damn cute and pretty. I watch as he pulls out a sign from behind his back.

 **"Hello, there baby, who's the Bruno all dolled up?"** I watch as the sign blips out of sight when we finish reading it. Wait, did he call Wilford baby? Was that slang? What?

"Jamie, darling, This is my friend Dark." Darling? Jamie? "Dark, this is Jameson Jackson, my boyfriend." Fuck. I put on a smile and offer my hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Jameson."

 **"JJ suits me just fine, Dark."** I nod as we both shake hands, cursing my luck. Celine was snickering in my mind and Damien was scolding her. I had to keep myself from letting my hand linger in his, making it come back to my other hand. My fingers interlock together in front of me as I look back at Wilford.

"Why don't you two get to know each other while I grab us some drinks?" Shit no. Don't.

 **"I'm fine with that Charlie."** Double shit. Wilford left the two of us alone and I silently kept cursing to myself. Why did he do this to me? Why did he drag me down here? Why didn't he let me go back up first? **"You doing ok there bruno?"**

"Yes, I'm fine. Just lost in thought for a moment. How long have you and Wilford been dating?" I ask him.

 **"three months and they have been wonderful!"** I couldn't help but smile more. The thought of my best friend being happy did make me feel a bit better. **"My brothers tried to tell me not to, but I couldn't help falling for him."** I chuckled a bit, closing my eyes for a moment, thinking about him and Wilford. When I opened my eyes I saw a look in his eye I didn't understand. I was saved when Wilford showed up with three small crystal drinking glasses.

"Ok, scotch for you." I was handed the first cup. "brandy for you, my lovely." So he likes brandy?

**"And you?"**

"Whisky."

"Oh no, you don't." I took his cup, switching it for mine. He had a look of disbelief on his face. "Last time you had whiskey you tried to sleep with me thinking I was someone named Damien. You take the scotch, I will take the whiskey." In my head I could hear Celine laugh, I imagine that Damien is flustered from me saying that. Suddenly there was a laugh that sounded like it came from an old-timey show. Both I and my friend look at Jameson as he laughs. For a moment I thought that my heart had started beating again. Shit. No. Don't. I quickly look away and try to stare at anything else BUT him. Then suddenly I became confused as I thought about his laughter. I look at Jameson questioningly. "You speak with signs... but can laugh with sound?"

 **"I can make quite a few noises. I just can't speak."** He gave me an innocent smile but the look on Wilford's face turned the statement from pure to tainted rather quickly. I went a bit wide-eyed for a moment, which both of them saw, and cleared my throat.

"WELL, this has been fun but I am taking my-" I hear something shatter and scowl, knowing I will have to deal with it when the party is over. "leave. I have had my fill of all this. Enjoy the party, Wilford. Jameson." I quickly turn away from Jameson and start upstairs, downing the whiskey that was in the glass. My nose twists up from the unpleasant taste. He must have added something to it like salt or lime. I made my way to my office since I keep all my alcohol in there. Celine won't leave me be about Wilford and Jameson. She was pushing these thoughts into my head. Making me think about what they may have done, where they could have gone, all the thoughts that I should not be having about Jameson. I'm hoping this will all be gone by tomorrow. Having things go back to normal will help things considerably.


	2. Chapter 2

I got to wake up to some quiet from the siblings, which doesn't seem to happen enough in my opinion. I revel in the silence for a few long moments before I get up from the silk sheets on my bed. With a careful stretch, I make my way over to the closet on the other side of my room. The clothes I keep in there are all organized by color, thank you, Celine. As much as it annoys me to see this organization I can't get myself to change it. For a moment, I catch my reflection in the mirror hanging on the door. I have a small case of bed head, the tank top I was wearing seemed to hug my body for heat, my pants hung off my hips delicately. No one was allowed to see me in this, they would think less of me. I look away from the mirror and pick my clothes for the day. With careful consideration, I chose my newer suit. The white one that Wilford gave me, insisting that I needed to wear something other than black. I pulled my shirt over my head, discarding it to the side. It one fluid motion I take a black shirt off the hanger and toss it around me, slipping my arms into the sleeves. The white pants I needed were in the dresser by my bed so I took my coat, tossed it over my arm, and closed the door. I chose to leave the tie today and kept the first button undone. With confidence, I walked over to my dresser and pulled out my white pants, a pair of boxers, and socks before pushing the drawer closed. I changed into the rest of my suit. In the mirror, I made sure I looked my best. I left my room and walked to the kitchen. I stood in the doorway and blinked. Jameson was sitting on one of the stools, staring down at the island. I should have realized that Wilford would have had his boyfriend sleepover. He looked up at me with those eyes. Oh god, his eyes. It took a moment for me to realize he had greeted me good morning.

"Good morning Jameson. Would you like some coffee?" I dragged my eyes away from him as I moved around the kitchen island. Jameson nodded and I could see from the corner of my eye. I started setting up to make a pot of coffee. The stool he was sitting on made a small noise as Jameson stood up. He came to my side. I looked at the smaller man, trying to keep my eyes from wandering too much over him.

**"What are you doing up so early?"**

"I always wake up at this time. It gives me a chance to get my coffee without dealing with others." I focused on the coffee pot while I heard him give off a t.v. chuckle. "What are you doing up so early?"

**"Couldn't go back to sleep."**

"Was he talking in his sleep again?" That chuckle turned into a laugh, making me look at him. His head was tilted back a bit and his eyes were closed. 'Touch him' Celine forced this thought into my mind so I looked back at the coffee pot. Great, they are at it again. I try to focus on just the pot in front of me to tune out the incoherent sounds behind my ears. I don't know if this would be worse or better to be able to understand what they were saying. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Jameson hold something up.

 **"Are you alright?"** I read the sign before giving a nod, rubbing my temple.

"Yeah, my head just hurts a bit." The look on his face made me feel bad. He must think it is because of him. "I uh... Sometimes my thoughts get to be too much, especially early in the morning." He smiled a bit, nodding in understanding. I chose to quickly change the topic back to him. "How do you like your coffee?" Freezing, I watched his hand move to the collar of my shirt. He taps on the nape of my neck, almost making me jolt away. I look at my shirt and realize what he means. "So you like black coffee too? What a treat." Why did I say it like that? That was so god damn sappy and the smile he is giving me isn't helping.

 **"Are you the only one who likes black coffee here?"** I give him a nod as I reach above his head to grab two mugs for our coffee. I grabbed my mug, tall, black and simple, and a mug we usually give guests. It was a happy shade of yellow and looked like it definitely didn't belong in my hand.

"Which one do you want?" I looked at him as I held both mugs between us. He wrapped his hands around my black one, one of his hands touching mine. His touch caused something to stir in me so I took my hand away as soon as he had his hold on my cup. The seconds ticked by and they felt so long. 5 seconds felt like 5 minutes. I didn't know what to say or do. 'You could find out what his lips feel like.' Celine no! God this is Wilford's boyfriend we are thinking about. Even if he wasn't I just met him so it would be too damn early to think about how soft they might be against mine. I took a deep breath to steady and center myself. Coffee was almost done and then I can go and sit in my office, get some things done. Jameson was rubbing the rim of the cup with his thumb. I thought of his thumb pressing against my lip, biting it gently- Shit, now I'm thinking like that on my own. The coffee finally finished so I lifted the pot out of the machine. I filled Jameson's cup first, then my own. After I put the mug back I turned to leave.

"Oh There you are Jameson, I was looking all over for you." Wilford emerged from the door and went to Jameson, hugging him from behind. "Do you both want breakfast? I can make some."

"I'm all set Wil," I told him as I made my way out the door. "But thank you." I heard him say something but I was too focused on getting out of the kitchen and up to my own office. When I arrived, I opened the door. My office looked almost exactly as Damien's did. The difference was that I had chosen to keep with darker colors. I'm glad Wilford doesn't come in here. I keep some of Damien's things in here. Specifically, his badge and his bowtie. I keep his cane in my room for defensive purposes. What, do you think I would just keep it in a room without a proper hiding spot? Hell no. It turns into a damn sword. I would be crazy to leave that laying around. I set my mug on my desk and sigh, rubbing my forehead. Damien is yelling about something and Celine is, thankfully, silent. "Damien, please just shut up for a moment..." I mutter under my breath. However, he just keeps yelling.


	3. Chapter 3

Wilford and I watch as Dark left the kitchen. I wonder about this man and his gorgeous hair. He seemed so on edge with me, even jerked when I touched him. Maybe he doesn't like being touched? Such a shame. I bet he feels great under- Oh no Jameson, now keep a pure mind. You are a loyal man, aren't you? You have this amazing bubblegum man making you breakfast. Think about him and how sweet he is to you. Oh he is wonderful, isn't he? So gentle with me. I don't think he could do any wrong. He couldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill so many people like I have been told. Although he has told me about the gun he always has, but I'm sure it isn't loaded. Lord knows I love this man. I am helpless.

"What do you want for breakfast James?" I felt him kiss my neck, tickling my neck with his mustache.

 **"Suprise me, sugar."** He kissed my neck again with I smile.

"Alright, I will." Suddenly, this man picked me up in his arms. I try my best to not spill any coffee. "Oh right. I forgot that you had that... Isn't that Dark's cup?" I gave him a confused look as he set me back down on my feet.

 **"I don't know, Is it?"** Wilford nodded, making me more curious although confusion got stirred in there as well. **"He didn't tell me it was his. He just told me to chose. Did I do something wrong?"**

"Oh, no no! My dear, you can never do anything wrong." He took me into his arms again, holding me as close as he can with my coffee between us. "It was just confusing since he never lets anyone use that cup." He doesn't? Oh lord, why did I take his cup? I should have known someone as dark and brooding and hot wouldn't use a yellow cup for coffee. Why didn't he say anything? Why did he let me chose? Oh lord. Oh someone please save me from Darkiplier's possible wrath. "I'm sure it's nothing. He was probably being polite. Let me get started on breakfast." With that, my darling man let me go to start cooking. I took a sip of the coffee and blinked in confusion. Did it taste... sweet? Almost like chocolate? It confused me since we both had black coffee. I watched him pour the coffee. He hadn't put anything in it. Maybe it was the brand of coffee. There are many different brands out there, It's not like I have tried them all. I'm not going to think too much about it right now. I am just going to enjoy this cup of coffee and watch my boyfriend make me breakfast. He was humming, dancing in place. He has great dance moves. The first time I saw him dance, I swooned so damn hard. Jack had to catch me so I didn't hit the floor. Wilford came and made sure I was ok too. He is so sweet. Like bubblegum. Oh, now I want a piece. "So what do you want to do today my darling?" He looked back at me.

 **"Well, I don't know. What can we do?"** I asked him, tilting my head a bit.

"Well, there is a park nearby. There is a mall in the next town. We could also stay here and find something to do."

 **"A home day sounds like berries to me."**

"Great! I don't know how many of the egos are here. I don't think a whole lot of them are." Wilford told me this as he turned back to the food on the stove. I couldn't help but admire him from behind. His hair was surprisingly neat, although that probably won't last too long. I love running my hands through his hair when he is sitting with me. His pink locks are so soft and hug my fingers when I play with small strands. I sigh as my eyes move from his hair to his back. I love hos straight he stands. A true showman. I haven't seen things he has made yet, but I'm excited for when I do get to see them. I am sure they are wonderful! My eyes trailed again, quite possibly lingering on his rear, and took in his whole outfit. He looked like an easter egg, or maybe a candy bowl. He truly is a work of art. "So, how about we watch a movie and cuddle? We should have a few good selections. Maybe we can dance a bit after." He stopped cooking long enough for me to give him a thumbs up and a smile. Oh, I love his eyes. They make me think of cotton candy with how pink they are. I could stare at him all day. He finished cooking and plated the food. I covered my eyes with my hands so it would truly be a surprise. I felt him tap my shoulder, signaling the food is in front of me. I uncovered my face and smiled. Chocolate chip waffles, bacon, fried eggs, strawberries. Oh, I do love strawberries.

 **"Oh, this looks so amazing!"** I held up my sign for him with the biggest smile.

"Why, Thank you, my dear. You eat while I set up everything for our home day." He kissed my cheek, which I giggle at, before leaving me to eat my food. I took my first bite of the waffles. They were heavenly. Absolutely heavenly. With a hum of satisfaction, I dig into my breakfast. This isn't the first time he has cooked for me. He would make us dinner or lunch for dates when we wanted to get out of the house together, which is so romantic, however, this is the first time he has made me breakfast. I enjoy every single bite that I put in my mouth. How can he make food taste so good? When my food is gone I take my plate and silverware. I wash these things myself so that no one else has to clean it. I then remember my coffee. I turn back to the Island and stare at the cup, thinking. So no one is allowed to use it, but he lets me? He jolted every time I touched him too. I took that as he wasn't a very touchy person but putting those two together... Jameson, you dog. Don't you start assuming now! You will bite off more than you can chew. He simply approves of you is all. He likes you enough to use his personal cup in which no one else can use. Maybe I also will be spared the horrible wrath of an angry demon as well.


	4. Chapter 4

I glare at the empty yellow coffee cup that sits on my desk. It has been empty for a good 3 hours now but the coffee still lingered in my mouth. Chocolate. It had to taste like Chocolate. Of course, this would happen to me. I curse my very existence for this stupid, STUPID ability. This ability is the bane of my everything. The fact that my _food_ can give away my emotions is infuriating. I am always so composed, in control of myself, able to hide even the smallest emotions from everyone. Now, however, people can tell exactly how I am feeling and can usually guess why. I don't want them to know how I am feeling. They won't listen to me if they can read me through FOOD! There was a knock on my office door. Taking a moment to compose myself, I told them to enter. Ah, Google, probably with the information I asked for last week.

"What do you have." I stand up from my seat and move around my desk. Calmly, I leaned against my desk with one hand. Google closed the door behind him and walked up to me slowly.

"I couldn't get much, unfortunately. It is really hard to get into the police database now. They may have updated their security system."

"Shit." I sigh, rubbing his forehead to stop the raging headache that now formed. This wasn't an argument that the brother and sister were having this time, however. They were trying to yell at me. They must be worried about Wilford getting caught as much as I was. "Can you figure this new system out?"

"I will try."

"Thank you." I look at my cup for a moment. "Walk with me." Google nodded as I lifted my cup into my hands.

"That isn't your cup." Was the android's simple remark.

"I know." Is my sharp response. We both leave my office and start our way down to the kitchen. "Wilford is getting out of hand with these killings, Far too out of hand."

"How are you going to deal with this?" The question had me pause a moment to think. "Dark?"

"Well, for right now we need to keep trying to get rid of everything that they have on Wilford. Every day they get closer to-" I was cut off with a moan just as we stepped into the living room. Looking at the couch, we saw something that I wish I hadn't seen. Wilford and JJ on the couch, a movie playing on the television, and... Oh god, I can't. JJ was red in his cheeks. His head was tossed back and his eyes were closed. Wilford was kissing, or nipping at I can't tell, his neck. He was doing something else to JJ that we couldn't see behind the back of the couch. JJ's back arched at whatever it is and another moan came from him. Fuck. His moan was an amazing sound. It did sound like it came from television, yes, but it was still smooth sounding. I swallowed heavily as I tried to pull my eyes away. Luckily, or maybe unluckily, Google cleared his throat. Both the men jumped and looked at us. I now saw more of how JJ looked. His vest was unbuttoned and falling off, his top two buttons undone and showing his... gorgeous chest. My god was he a pretty picture. 'That could have been caused by you, you know.' Celine had to put that in my mind. Shit. My eyes couldn't stop looking him over for a good 30 seconds. It was like they were trying to make sure I remember him like this. I hadn't even realized that Google had started talking because I just could not stop watching JJ as he tried to situate himself. Oh god. He is running his hands through his hair, trying to button up so quickly, needing to find his hat which had to be somewhere nearby. Oh god, I can't handle this I can't-

"Dark, are you with us?" Wilford laughed at me and I had to tear my eyes away from JJ. "You seemed to be somewhere else buddy boy!" I cleared my voice, tugging at my sleeves with one fluid jerk of my hand.

"Of course I am here. Google start with what I told you to do. I am going back to my office to look at something." I had to get out of there. If I spend another second down here with JJ, then I won't be able to... God, I don't want to know what control I will lose. I walk to the kitchen as quickly as I can while still seeming like I am fine. I stand in front of the kitchen sink for a moment, just collecting myself. Ok. So I saw JJ and Wilford making out. JJ looked hot. Celine isn't going to leave it alone for a long time. I might be fucked. Running my hand through my raven hair, I take my leave from the kitchen. However, I run straight into the couple. Literally. Wilford and I both were quick to try and catch JJ before he could hit the ground. I wrapped an arm around the smaller man's waist while Wilford caught him by his shoulder. He was so close to me. So unbearably close. I couldn't just drop him but this was too close. Once he was standing I recoiled back a step. "My apologies, Jameson." I turned my body and quickly moved passed the couple. I don't think I could walk away from this fast enough. I felt eyes on me as I ascend the stairs, but I didn't turn to see who's they were. I just made my way to my office for solitude. With a heavy sigh, I closed the door to my office once I had gotten inside. This is ridiculous, me feeling like this. I shouldn't be this tense thinking about how flustered he looked. I shouldn't be thinking about it at all. 'but how can you not, with how amazing he looked like that.' Celine needs to leave this alone. Wasn't Celine his lover or something? God, is that why she is doing this? She wants me to take JJ because of jealousy. I would not be surprised. 'But that would hurt Wilford, why would she want to do that?' That had to be Damien giving me that. He does have an awful lot of faith in his sister. I cracked my neck as Damien yelled something. It was probably directed to me. I move and sit in my chair. Leaning back, I stare up at the ceiling and try not to stress about anything. Celine wasn't on my side though. Instead, she chose to remind me of how lovely he looked with his hair in his face. She had to remind me about how his vest fell off him. 'just imagine how the rest of his clothes could fall off.' Shit... Don't think about it. Don't...


	5. Chapter 5

Well, that was unexpected. I thought that Google would be with Chase at the very least, or that Dark would have stayed in his office. Now my poor JJ is so flustered, sweet angel, and embarrassed. Dark also seemed out of it. He was staring, wasn't he? I thought he was staring. He was most definitely staring. But why did he go so quiet? Now I am oh so curious. Mayhaps I shall visit the man and find out what was going through that brain of his. Well, maybe after I pepper my sweet JJ's neck with kisses like I was moments ago before we were interrupted. I went towards his neck but then heard Google clear his throat again. Oh come on, I'm having fun.

"Yes google?" I ask with my eyebrow raised just a tick, matching his gaze. "Do you need me at all?"

"Well, I figured you would go to check on Dark." The android gave me a plain, dulled, and rather irritation-filled answer to my question.

"Why me?"

"Because he likes you." Google gave me such a blunt, no-fun answer that I couldn't argue it. With a groan, I get up off the couch. JJ got up along with me, sweet boy, and walked with me. I wrap an arm around his waist, giving him a quick peck, before letting go and starting towards the kitchen. Jameson moved in front of me while we walked. I didn't mind since it gave me a chance to admire him from behind. He didn't find his hat so I got to look at the messy mop of hair that hadn't been quite tamed like my dear boy would have wanted. That white shirt, untucked from his pants, and that vest. I do so love his style- Shit! I moved quickly to catch JJ while he stumbled backward. He must have walked right into Dark. I caught his shoulders quickly to keep him from hitting the ground. There was a moment of quiet as the world seemed to let out a sigh of relief. I took a moment to look at the position we were all in. Dark had an arm wrapped around my boyfriend's waist, standing rather closely too. I could see this look in his eyes. He was flustered, on the verge of uncomfortable. Jameson was steadied by both of us before the brooding man took a step back.

"My apologies, Jameson." His voice seemed to rumble, making my poor boy tense a bit. He must be scared of him. Dark took his leave and seemed to be in quite a rush. I should find out why he is in such a rush. Did it have something to with why he was staring earlier? I bet it is.

**"He jake?"**

"Yeah, he's fine. I still gotta talk to him. I will be back angel." Giving JJ a sweet kiss on his temple, I left to go find out what was bothering the ego. With a hum and a smile, I strutted down the hallway. Dark's room was more towards the end of the hallway. He always preferred solitude, like an owl or something like that. I don't know how he does it. The silence would drive me mad! With a bit of flair, I knocked on this grey-scaled man's bedroom door. When I don't get an answer, I knock again. He must be in his study. I saunter my way to the said office door.

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in." Oh, he sounds annoyed. Oh well! I open the door with my best, camera-ready grin.

"Ah, there you are Dark! I was looking for you."

"Oh. Hi Will." I watched the man shift in his seat. It seemed like such a small movement.

"I just came to check in on you. You seemed to be in quite a rush."

"I'm... fine."

"Are you now?" I made my way to his black marble desk, looking around. This room set up seems vaguely familiar. Like Damien's office. I wonder where he is. Maybe I can find him and we can catch up. I have so much I want to tell him.

"Do you need something Will?" The old boy shifted in his seat again. His posture spoke calm, but his eyes said he wanted something.

"Mmm. I might. What has you shifting around in your seat? Are you still feeling flustered?"

"Who said I was flustered at all?" Dark tried to glower at me but he couldn't stop the shuffling in his seat. I saw him try not to as well.

"I did. You keep shifting and you won't look me in the eye."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Dear friend, you forget I know you so very well. You only get like this when you have been flustered in the... fun way." Dark turned his head away from me, far too much pride to admit that I was correct. I couldn't help the laugh. "I knew I still turned you on. You were just thinking about it, weren't you? That's why you were staring."

"I am not dignifying that with an answer." I couldn't stop the laugh that passed my lips. Hooking my thumbs under my suspenders, I sat on the edge of the desk.

"You don't need too. I already know. I can read-"

"Oh my god, you can read!" Dark suddenly interrupted me and just starts laughing. His eyes crinkle in the corners and his shoulders shake. He reminds me of an old friend of mine I really need to get a hold of Damien. Maybe he has a phone number.

"I wasn't finished!" Dark starts laughing harder so of course, I had to join him. We were both just laughing at the stupid moment we just had.

"I'm sorry. I had too. It was too easy."

"Yeah, yeah. I know." The laughs melted down into chuckles, both men calming down. "Well, Damien. Since you are no longer flustered, I am going back down to Jameson." I saw Dark's face falter. Did I say something wrong? I don't think so. I didn't focus on it as I left the room to get back to my beautiful boyfriend.


	6. Chapter 6

I was waiting on the couch for Wilford to come back. My hat was still missing around here somewhere. Not too far, hopefully. It shouldn't be. It may, quite possibly, be in between the couch cushions. Why didn't I think of that before? I stood up from the couch and started my rummage through the sofa. Ah-ha! I was right! The poor thing is all flat. No one likes a flat hat. It's like having a flat ass. No one likes a flat ass... Sorry, ma. I love you. Pushing my hat back into its proper shape, I look around the room. That android man had left me to my own devices some minutes ago. It is incredible how far technology has come. I still don't understand these phone thingies. Speaking off. My phone vibrated in my back pocket. How does it do that? Oh. Sean texted me.

**Sean:** Hey, You doing ok over there? Chase told me you're on your own.

_ Yes, yes. I'm all fine. How's the Sheba? _

**Sean:** She is still mad at me for throwing the pie at her. It will be fine.

I couldn't help but laugh as I remembered the look on that poor girl's face once that pie was first launched in the air. The fear and disbelief on her face right before it hit. She was such a mess.

**Sean:** Oh god, she glared at me. I'm going to try and keep trying to get her to forgive me. Text when you are ready to get picked up.

_ Make whoopie! See you at the end of the night. _

"Who are you texting handsome?" Wilford wrapped his arms around my waist. I love the feeling of his strong arms around me. They are so thick and powerful. I feel so safe. "Ah, you are texting Jack. Are you done?" I nodded, lowering my phone slightly. He spun me slowly so that our chests were touching. "Would you like to finish the movie?"

**"Will I get to watch it?"** I watched him laugh, just admiring the way he smiled. My question was legitimate though. I do not want a repeat of what happened earlier.

"Yes, you will get to watch it." Wilford's lips pressed against my forehead gently and I let myself unwind against him. I follow his lead to the couch. "I see you found your hat. Where was it?"

**"In the couch. The poor chap was flat."** I gave him a pout, showing that I was sad about my hapless hat.

"Oh, that is so sad. I'm glad you got it fixed though. Let's make sure it stays that way." With a smile, Wilford fell back on the couch, taking me with him. I couldn't help the bubbly little laugh that left my throat once I landed. "Now, To the movie. Would you like to start it over?" With a quick nod, I grabbed the remote from the floor. We had been watching The Princess Bride and the movie had come close to the end. They had reached 'to the pain' but I forgot how they got here. Modern televisions are so weird. If you can't hear it, you miss it. You miss important plot points and jokes. They can startle the shit out of you. It makes me miss my silent movies. "What are you thinking about?" My boyfriend quietly asked in my ear. I just smiled and rewound the movie to the beginning, not answering his question. I guess this movie isn't too bad. It could have been like one them horror movies Willy has made me watch. That bird box movie was not pleasant in the least. 'M still getting nightmares 'bout that… Among other things.

***

**“It is getting pretty late, Babycakes. I should get going.”** Wilford was starting to fall asleep on my chest, I had to let him know.

“Couldn’t you stay for one more day?” I felt the rumble of his words against me, a wonderful feeling it was.

**“No, I can’t. You know that the others won’t want to hang around this popsicle stand another day.”**

“Well, Maybe chase.”

**“We do not talk about that.”** I held up my sign in a joking tone. He wasn’t wrong, however. If I wanted to stay, Chase would be willing to stick around. But that wouldn’t be fair to him, making him stay in this crazy house just because I don’t want to go home. Although he wouldn’t be too opposed. But we only took one care here and Wilford can’t drive. One of the others would probably offer, but I don’t know how well the others drive… Yeah, I should probably go home.  **“I really should get going. I don’t want the others to have to wait on me any longer.”**

“I hate that you are right.” With a rather dramatic groan, My bubblegum baby peeled himself off of me so I could get up. Sitting up on the couch, I took my phone out of my pocket.

_ Say, Sean, Still willing to pick up this old bird? _

**Sean:** Yeah, we will be there in 10.

_ Alright. I will be ready. _

“10 minutes, that isn’t much time.” Wilford pouted, jutting out his bottom lip. I kissed it sweetly, making him smile.

**“Don’t worry. We will see each other soon. You can still text as well.”**

“I know, but it’s not the same.” I just smiled at him, tilting my head to the side. He told me he loves it when I do that. It makes me look cute. “I’m going to be so lonely.”

**“You still have Darkiplier.”**

“But he isn’t you.” I let a chuckle slip out, shaking my head. He is such a sappy fella. I love it. “Is it too late to get you to change your mind?” With a nod, I get up off the couch. The mansion was buzzing with more life now. There are some squirrels in the kitchen, forging for… something. I wonder where their king fella went. Strange guy. Covers his face in peanut butter. “Where are you going?”

**“To go say goodbye to some of the others.”** With a flashy grin, I make my way up the stairs. I know I want to say goodbye to that host fella, he seems cool. And that school… girl? Boy? Non-binary? I need to ask. I don’t wanna go and offend anybody. And that doctor fella too… and maybe Darkiplier. Give him an apology for being such a bother to him lately.


	7. Chapter 7

I said goodbye to the host, not understanding his strange mumbling really, but I wasn’t going to be rude and tell him that. I talked to Yander. I think his name was? And he is, in fact, a he. I gave my goodbye to the doctor when he let me get a moment between him trying to make sure I was ok. He is quite different from Henrik, but not in a bad way. Now I was going to say goodbye to… Darkiplier. If I were to say I wasn’t nervous, I would be lying. There are many things I am, and a liar isn’t one. Right now I was jumping outta my jeans from the nerves. I think this brooding bruno is in his room so that is what I look for. The door was easy to find. Pitch black maple wood, possibly painted to reach this terrifying shade of black. The wood feels cold under my hand when I place a gently closed fist on the door. The sound was nearly silent, I don’t even think he heard. I didn't even realize I had opened the door until I blinked once and saw this large, beautiful bedroom. There was a bed standing against the right wall, covered in these beautiful blue silk covers. On either side of the bed were nightstands, holding neat stacks of notepaper and two pens. Next to the bed was a black armchair with a single red throw pillow on it. A large black dresser against the wall of the room. The walls were covered in a crimson red with an elegant pattern painted on in a dark maroon. The floor was dark oak, most of it covered with a black and blue carpet. My god, this room is stunning. And- Oh God, he is staring at me. That’s right, I walked in without his permission. Shit. I am so used to doing it at home I forgot things are different here. I think I pissed him off- Oh wow. He… looks surprisingly calm and relaxed.

“Hello, Jameson. Is everything alright?” His voice shot through me, coursing from my ears to my lower back. His voice is so similar to Wilford's but… not. I can’t bring myself to summon a sign yet. “Jameson?” His clothes, my lord. He wasn’t wearing his coat from before. It’s most likely in the closet. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, his tie is gone, his shirt is unbuttoned at the top. I don’t think I can even move if I tried. After some agonizing moments, I snapped my eyes and met his gaze. He seemed worried, possibly for me since I haven’t answered him, and that finally snapped me out of my awe-struck trance. “Are you alright?”

**“I’m alright, dear fella! I just came to say goodbye.”** I swallowed heavily as he brought his drink to his lips, one I didn't realize he had until now. Now my bow feels too tight and the air feels too heavy. He was setting his drink down. He is coming this way. He is- Fuck. Too close. I can’t-

“You have… very beautiful eyes.” The words are almost a whisper, I wasn’t even sure he said them at first. Now I’m not the brightest bulb, but I do know that Darkiplier does not compliment people. My cheeks heat up and I look away, covering my mouth from the embarrassment. I don’t understand why this is happening. The mug, the closeness, the touching, the entering. Dark should be furious with me. He isn’t. Instead, he is telling me how my eyes look to him, a bit of a smile on his face as he takes another sip of his drink. I don’t understand why I am feeling this flustered on the verge of being attracted. It doesn’t help that he is biting his lip. Why is he doing this? I finally manage to move enough to get a sign.

**“Thank you very much.”** Good lord, the smile on his face was trying to strangle me. This isn’t fair. I can feel it, deep in my gut and in my fingers. I want to kiss him. This has to be because he looks like Wilford… No, I can’t even try to begin to convince myself that is why. They do not look the same, except body structure. My body was about to betray me and my logic, I could feel it. But Dark moved away, moving back across the room to the window. It feels easier to breathe… slightly. I feel like I have just been running without the burn of the workout.

“Goodbye Jameson. Do get home safe.” His words were so simple, but they set me in motion. I moved to the nightstand, picked up one of those pens, and wrote my number on one of those little pieces of paper. I will deal with my thoughts about this later. Without a second thought, I turn around and leave the room. By the time I reach downstairs, Chase, Anti, and Marvin are waiting in the living room. Chase and Google were going back and forth with their flirting, of course. I don’t understand why they do this. They both insist that they are not interested but I don't believe them. Surely Google would have gotten bored with the bet a long time ago and would have just called it off. My boyfriend appeared at my side and wrapped a strong arm around my shoulders. I lean in, loving the affection from him… But why am I thinking of Dark? My phone vibrated in my back pocket. I will check it in the car.

“L̷e̸t̷'̷s̷ ̷g̵o̸ ̵J̷J̷,̶ ̶J̸a̶c̶k̷ ̷i̶s̷ ̴w̴a̵i̶t̶i̷n̵g̷ ̴i̵n̴ ̸t̸h̵e̸ ̶c̶a̴r̵ ̸f̴o̷r̴ ̴u̶s̶!̶” Anti noticed me too soon. Now Wilford is pulling away and kissing my temple.

“Goodbye, handsome. Text me when you get home.” I nod, smile, and follow my brothers out of the mansion. Letting out the breath I didn’t know I was holding, I finally pulled out my phone.

**Unknown:** I got your number.

My breath hitched, having not expected an answer so soon. Marvin looked at me, worried in his eyes. I give him a thumbs-up before I update my contacts.

**_Darkiplier_ **


	8. Chapter 8

I hadn’t expected Jameson to… Do anything he had done. He didn’t push me away as I had hoped. Celine had taken over my body in a sense. I could have taken control back at first if I protested hard enough. Don’t get me wrong, I told her that what she did wasn’t right. She knew. Damien knew. He could have stopped her too, but he didn’t. Not until Jameson got that look, not until he had started leaning forward towards me. I don’t think he realized he was doing that either. The brother and sister are arguing as I listen for Jameson to close my door. I am vaguely aware that he had written something down for me. I'm going to be calm while I go check what he wrote. I will be calm…

_ Click _

I turned on my heels quickly and pressed forward to see what it was he had written down. I see a number. A phone number. He gave me his phone number. I can feel Celine’s smug victory press against the back of my head. This wasn’t supposed to happen, damn it. I might as well text and let him know I got it. Tossing my head back, I finished my drink and set the cup down. I picked up the little paper with the phone number and opened the drawer to the nightstand. I should check my messages. ‘Or maybe I shouldn’t stall.’ Damn it, Celine. Leave it alone. I turned on my phone, unlocked it, and let my thumb hover over the little contact icon. Is this a good idea? I don’t think this is a good idea. No, this is a very bad idea. ‘Just do it, you coward.’ Celine, I will destroy you if you don’t stop. The pressure on the side of my head showed that Damien wasn’t happy with that thought. With a growl, I opened my contacts and put in the number.

**_Jameson Jackson_ **

“There. Happy now Celine?” I mutter as I send a text to let Jameson know I got the number. The pressure let up for the most part. Damien is still angry, of course, but I don’t care. With my mood ruined now, I might as well get some work done. I fix up my appearance, rolling down my sleeves, buttoning my shirt all the way, putting my tie back on. Off to my office, I go.

***

Wilford has been insufferable lately without Jameson. The ego only left four days ago and Wilford acts like it has been four years. I am ready to tell Jameson to come back and control his boyfriend. Speaking of, What is he doing now? I can hear the banging in the living room from the bathroom on the second floor of the mansion. If he is trying to rearrange the living room again, I’m taking that damn gun. With a frustrated sigh, I finish drying my hair. I try not to think about the mess I am about to have to clean up when this is over. It will not be fun having to patch up the bullet holes in the wall. Before I could finish buttoning my shirt, there was a frantic knock on the door.

“What?” I growled out through clenched teeth.

“Papa is about to shoot one of the Jims!” Yan screamed from the other side. I didn’t bother to finish buttoning up my shirt. With new motivation, I swung the bathroom door open, ran down the stairs to the living room where there was the biggest mess I have seen yet. The Jims were cowering behind the couch, Wiford was about to try and fistfight Silver Shepard. Yan hid behind me in fear, poor boy, and Dr. Iplier was trying to stop the argument. Surprisingly, Wilford’s gun was on the ground near the Jims. I could feel a slow, simmering rage start through me as I moved towards the gun.

_ BANG BANG _

I shot the ceiling twice, effectively getting everyone’s attention. All eyes on me now, I lowered the gun. I know I must look terrible like this. Wet hair, shirt unbuttoned, no proper suit. Right now, however, I don’t care. I am pissed. So very pissed. I took a moment to breathe, cracked my neck, and let out a breath.

“Thank you. I am going to finish my shower. You are all going to clean this livingroom and then tell me what the hell happened here. Got it?” I got a series of nods. “Come along Yan.”

“How come schoolboy Jim isn’t helping?” One of the Jims protested.

“Because Yan got me which means he wasn’t involved. Clean.” With that, I turned on my heels. “So tell me, any news on your senpai?” I listened as he started going on a tangent about what had happened during the week with his senpai. Although I don't approve of his… violent tendencies towards his rivals, he truly does seem interested in this boy. I think the violence comes from spending too much time with Wilford… He did adopt him though. It makes sense that Yan would act like him in some ways.

“Hey, are you listening?”

“Yes Yan, I am listening.” I couldn’t stop that little smile that crossed my face, making me think of when he was younger. “You will make something for me will you?” I watched the boy’s face brighten, realizing that I was listening and was interested. I don’t know why he thinks I don’t. I always listen to the boy.

“Of course! I will make you the best-tasting cupcakes in the world!”

“I can’t wait. I entered my room, leaving the door open to let Yan know he may enter. For a moment there was quiet as I worked on buttoning my shirt up all the way. Then there was the sound of a small body landing on my bed. I turned around with a soft smile, seeing the giggling boy wrap up in my blankets.

“Come join me, dad!” I don’t know why he calls me that at times, but I don’t tell him not too, only because I know it won’t make a difference.

“Alright, alright. Fine. But just until they are finished cleaning.

“You put holes in the ceiling. They won’t be done all day.” The sassy but matter-of-fact tone caused me to raise an eyebrow. Yan didn’t do anything but cross his arms. “You know I’m right.”

“Watch your tone.”

“Oh, I’m so scared!” He squealed as I jumped onto the bed and tickled him. “Ok, Ok! I repent! I take it back! I’m sorry!” I couldn’t stop the laughter that escaped me as I stopped.

“That’s what I thought.” I moved to get up off the bed so I could finish getting dressed, but Yan grabbed my arm.

“Come on, stay you, grump. Tell me a story.” I looked at Yan. I guess one story wouldn’t hurt.


	9. Chapter 9

Well, one story turned into two… then five… then twelve… I lost count. I hadn’t even realized I had fallen asleep until my Phone rang from my nightstand. Yanderaplier had cocooned himself in one of my blankets on the other side of my bed. My phone continued to ring so groggily, I reached for it and checked who was calling.

**_Jameson Jackson Calling…_ **

Why was he calling me? Why so late? With a heavy sigh, I answer the phone.

“Hello?” My voice was a bit gravelly from having just woke up. On the other end, I heard crying. That scared kind of crying, like when Yan or Wilford would have a nightmare. How do I deal with this? Is this even a nightmare? “Jameson, are you alright?” There was no response. Of course, there isn’t. He can’t talk. I feel like I should get Wilford for this, but he is difficult to wake up. “Can you make any sign you are hearing me?” There was a sort of broken sob, a sound of recognition or maybe this was his sign to let me know he could hear me. With him just crying, this won’t get very far. “Jameson, can you tap on the phone please?”

_ Tap _

This will work.

“Ok. How about, tap once for yes and twice for no.”

_ Tap _

“Alright. Good. Are you safe?”

_ Tap _

“Did you get hurt?

_ Tap Tap _

“Was it a bad dream?”

_ Tap _

“Do you want me to get Wilford?” There was a long pause. I wonder what he was thinking.

_ Tap Tap _

“Alright well… Do you want to text me instead?” Instead of getting an answer, Jameson hung up the phone.

“Who was that dad?” Yan had rolled himself over to me and was peeking out through the blanket. He looked like he was five again. I wonder if I still have that picture somewhere.

“A friend had called, they needed help.”

“Was it JJ?” I looked at Yan confused while my phone pinged in my hand. “He’s the only one you are super nice too. You let him use your cup…” Yan fell back asleep. I put my phone on silent before opening the message Jameson sent me.

**Jameson Jackson:** I’m sorry I called you so late. I was meaning to call Wilford.

_ Then why didn’t you want me to get him? _

**Jameson Jackson:** Because he is dangerous to wake up.

I had to hold in the laughter.

_ You are not wrong. So, I take it you want to talk about your dream? _

There were a few moments that I wondered if he would respond If he wanted to talk about what happened.

**Jameson Jackson:** It was about Anti, Back when he… you know. Took control.

_ I see. That is something that is difficult to get over. Unfortunately, I saw something like that in person before. _

**Jameson Jackson:** Was it with a friend?

_ I wouldn’t say ‘friend’ is the right word for it. _

**Jameson Jackson:** An enemy?

_ I wasn’t always the kindest person. _

**Jameson Jackson:** Ah, so you are kind now!

I had to cover my mouth to keep the laugh from coming out. That wasn’t what I was expecting. Why was that so funny to me?

_ I never said that. _

**Jameson Jackson:** You don’t need too.

_ Now, will you tell me what happened in your dream? _

**Jameson Jackson:** So quick to change the subject. Maybe you should be called softlord.

_ Excuse me! _

**Jameson Jackson:** :D

I have to leave this room or I am going to wake Yan up again. There is a balcony near my room, so I decide to go there. That stupid little face on the screen was making me chuckle more than it should.

_ Why am I letting you get away with this? _

**Jameson Jackson:** Because you know Wilford would be upset if you yelled at me.

_ You are right about that. _

**Jameson Jackson:** He had taken over again and I was watching others get hurt.

_ Does this dream happen a lot? _

**Jameson Jackson:** Yes, unfortunately. It’s why I usually call Wilford. His voice soothes me.

_ I can still get him on the phone if you want. _

**Jameson Jackson:** No, this is alright. This is making me feel better.

I couldn’t help but smile, thinking about Jameson giggling as he stared at his phone. No doubt he had some sort of smile. His hair was probably a mess too.

**Jameson Jackson:** Oh, and now I have changed you to softlord.

_ Now, why would you do that? _

**Jameson Jackson:** Because you are a softy. What are you doing up now, by the way? Had I woken you up?

Now I had the choice to lie or not. No, I won’t lie to him.

_ Yes, you woke me up. It’s alright though. _

**Jameson Jackson:** I am so sorry! DX

_ These emojis are going to kill me. _

**Jameson Jackson:** B) B:0

_ What is that? _

I couldn’t help it now. I was laughing. They looked so stupid. How is he coming up with these?

**Jameson Jackson:** X3 >:0

_ Ok, I am going to bed. _

**Jameson Jackson:** Please don’t go yet!

His text came so quickly and it seemed … scared almost.

_ Alright, alright. I won’t. It’s not like I'm not used to this. _

**Jameson Jackson:** Do the others get nightmares often?

_ No, but sometimes there is arguing and I can’t sleep. _

**Jameson Jackson:** Oh boy. The other egos get loud, don’t they?

Well, he isn’t wrong. That wasn’t what I meant though.

_ Yeah, they do. _

**Jameson Jackson:** Can’t you just, I dunno, brood them into silence?

_ Brood them? How do i “brood them into silence”? _

**Jameson Jackson:** I don’t know. Just stand there and raise an eyebrow or something. I am told you can be very persuasive and scare if you need to.

_ Oh? And who said that? _

**Jameson Jackson:** Wilford :D

_ Of course, he did. He never takes me seriously. _

**Jameson Jackson:** From what I have heard, you two grew up together. Of course, he won’t take you seriously. And this is Wilford by the way.

_ You got me on that one. _

**Jameson Jackson:** Hey, I have a question.

_ What is it? _

**Jameson Jackson:** Is Wilford as dangerous as I get told?

How do I answer this? How- Shit. I don’t want to lie but I can’t be as blunt as I should. This could make or break their relationship. This isn’t good. With a deep breath, I start typing.

_ He isn’t the most stable at times but I don’t think he is going to hurt you. He does care about you. _

There. A truth. Even if part of me wants to call it a lie. I send the message before I can change anything about it.

_ Wilford has been missing you like crazy though. He insisted it has been years since he last saw you. _

**Jameson Jackson:** It has only been four days!

_ I know, I told him that. He is a bit looney. _

**Jameson Jackson:** D:<

And now I am laughing again.

_ What? He is. _

I waited for him to respond. One minute. Five minutes. Fifteen minutes. He must have fallen asleep. I look over these messages again. It has been a while since I could talk to someone like this without having to worry about being thought less of. Although being called ‘soft lord’ is not a very desirable thing to be called. I can’t fight it though. At least, not now anyway. I should head back to bed. It’s late.


	10. Chapter 10

When I woke up, I knew it was on the edge of late. Yandere had already woken up and left my room, quite possibly already at school. He is usually the second or third ego to wake up in this insane mansion after me. I didn’t want to get out of bed, enjoy the quiet of my room and the lack of arguing between Damien and Celine- I spoke too soon. With a pained groan, I rubbed my forehead. This one was on the edge of brutal.

“It’s too early for this shit. I want a good day.” I muttered before finally throwing myself out of bed. Without dawdling, I got dressed and went downstairs. I chose my black suit, wearing a red shirt and white tie. This makes me much more intimidating and I must admit it does give me a bit of thrill. Nothing about me is soft.

“Bye, dad! Google is waiting for you in the kitchen!” Yan raced passed me, in a rush to leave.

“Be safe and remember I get your grades today!” I called out to the boy before making my way to the kitchen. “You needed me?”

“You are up later than usual.”

“Yes, I noticed. What do you need?” Keeping my tone clipped and to the point, It kept the android from asking me why I woke up later than usual. I would rather not let others know that I was talking to Jameson.

“Well, I managed to get through 75.95% of the firewalls before I was found and kicked. They also may have left a bug or virus in my system.”

“What makes you say that?” Google didn’t answer the question, just stared off. I raised an eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer before I decided where to send him for help.

“I just do not feel right at times.” That was a vague response. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously before I made my move towards the coffee pot.

“Well, I’m sure Bing will be willing to help you,” I smirked as the robot growled in disapproval of my decision. “Is there a problem, Google?”

“No.” That was a lie. He hated when Bing would help him and I knew that. I wasn’t going to change my mind though. Not unless it was serious. He would tell me if it were serious.

“Good. If you need me I will be…” I trailed off, black mug in hand as I turned around. Wilford was entering the room, gun in hand while he shined it. Even Damien and Celine were quiet as I blinked at the man. I felt uneasy deep down. Very unease, very deep down.

“You alright over there old chap?” He gave me a wacky, maybe even a crazed smile. I nodded once, deciding to just take a sip of my coffee instead of answering him directly. “I must admit, I was quite shocked when I heard you leave your room at such a time. Did Yan keep you up?”

“No.” Please leave it at that Wil. Please.

“Then what did, old boy? It must have been something important if you weren’t yelling at someone for waking you up.”

“Leave it.” There was a growl beneath those words. I didn’t intend to sound defensive, but I did. There was a look on Wilford’s face like he was trying to read my emotions. I just continued to drink my coffee.

“Well, Alright then, grump.” I couldn’t help but shoot a slight glare. The smile on his face didn’t falter. I guess I can’t be too mad at him.

“Says the crazy one,” I mutter into my cup. Wilford laughed as he tucked the shining cloth in his pocket.

“There you go! You’re getting it now!” There was a moment of light laughter before a phone rang. Some old-timey show jingle that brought me far too close to memories. There was some humming like noise playing behind my ears. Damien probably remembers a song similar and is trying to relearn the melody. This wasn’t too unpleasant. Maybe Damien should do this more than argue with his sister. Celine must have kicked me somewhere in there because my head is now pounding. Come on! Can’t I ever have a good mode with you two? I hadn’t noticed Wilford had started leaving the room until-

“And the host enters the kitchen, interrupting the inner monologue that Darkiplier was in. One has to wonder, what was he thinking about? Was he thinking about how his head now hurt from his arguing thoughts? Or perhaps he was thinking of-”

“Yes, good morning host. We know you are here.” I flinched internally at the sudden harsh tone I took on, but he wasn’t wrong. My head was killing me and I didn’t want to listen to his attempts to cause trouble with him. Wilford was gone now, out in the living room I believe.

“The host would like to know how you slept last night?” That sneaky little…

“I slept fine. Why? What are you up to now?”

“The host is not up to anything. Darkiplier does not seem to believe him, however. Maybe it is because the host knows what he was doing last night. Of course, it would be the only reason Darkiplier would ever feel uneasy around his former best friend.”

“Now you are being rather ridiculous. You make it sound like I caused a scandal.” There was an unsettling smirk on the host’s face. It caused an uncomfortably tight feeling in the base of my throat. What was he going to do?

“The host relishes in the feeling that he has made the mighty Darkiplier uneasy although he masterfully disguises the look as extreme irritation. Could it be that He does not want the host to expose how he feels about his best friend’s-”

“Host, I swear to god, shut up now before you cause a problem that doesn’t need to exist.” I slammed my cup on the counter, now on the verge of furious. “I don’t know if you woke up pissy or you are just bored, but either way you need to stop.”

“Stop what?” Wilford had popped his head in, most likely to check on us. “Everything Ok in here?”

“Everything is fine. I will be in my office if you need me.” leaving my coffee, I started to leave the room.

“The host inquires if he will be texting Jameson Jackson while he is there?” I would have broken my mug if it were in my hand.

“You have his number?” There it was. That damn mistrust from Wilford. I do my best to not be at the other end of his mistrust. It was a very dangerous thing. What do I do in this situation? The siblings are both quiet, offering me no help on this. I hope you are happy Celine. The hell am I going to do now Celine?

“Of course I do. I keep the numbers of everyone who you all date. How do you think Yan’s senpai started being kinder?” Well, it wasn’t a complete lie. I do keep their numbers. I have Chase’s number in case Bing or Google is nowhere to be found. I do have Nate-chan’s number. “I will not be texting Jameson Host. Now stop trying to cause a problem before someone gets hurt.”

“Damien, Old friend-” I walked off before I could yell at him. I hate when he calls me Damien, but I can’t correct him. Can’t bring myself to tell him that I am not, nor ever will be, Damien again. It doesn’t happen too often anyways. Once I got to my office and sat down, I looked at the drawer. It’s the middle drawer, locked with a key I keep under the lamp. Taking a moment to see if anyone would come in, I took the small key. Another pause before I open the drawer. Silence surrounded me as I looked at the mementos of the past. Damien’s bow and pin, Celine’s wedding ring, Y/N’s picture in a small frame, the old invitation. Oh, there is that picture of Yan.


End file.
